


Двудолларовая шлюха

by UsagiToxic



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Mid-Canon, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Swearing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пауза в баре бедного района.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двудолларовая шлюха

**Author's Note:**

> А мораль сей басни, дети мои, такова: НЕ ПИШИТЕ фанфики ДО того, как пройдёте игру.
> 
> Ну или пишите.
> 
> Мне, что ли, указывать.

"Поспешишь - людей насмешишь", а в данном случае их можно рассмешить только тем, что я начну стрелять мимо и подкашиваться в коленях, выставляя голову из укрытий, словно утка в тире. Смешно подбить лёгкую цель, особенно если до этого она очень сильно тебе досаждала. А ведь ещё и суток не прошло с тех пор, как на ногах, хотя казалось бы, мне и сорока нет - бегай и бегай... когда успел износиться?  
  
Меня оправдывает только то, что со мной она - на вид хрупкая, на деле довольно крепкая, но ещё ко многому не привыкшая девушка. И сейчас порхает по помещению, как птичка, заглядывая во все доступные углы и рассматривая всё, что на взгляд попадётся. Отмахивается, что всё с ней в порядке, а у самой мешки под глазами и пыльная тряпка вместо платья. Что же, платье - это её забота, а отдых худо-бедно обеспечить и я смогу.  
  
Кладу двух орлов на стойку бара и пальцами двигаю к хозяину этого заведения - слишком бедное местечко, чтобы ему ещё и персонал нанимать.  
  
\- Добавить надо бы, - ухмыляется он, обнажая нижний ряд зубов. Вот же черномазый жлоб. - Жизнь тяжелая, зарабатывать надо, - вздыхает он, словно прочитав мои мысли.   
  
\- Здесь десять долларов. За два матраса за глаза хватит, - говорю я.  
  
\- Матрасы тут - это привилегия, сынок! Знаешь, сколько семей здесь спит на голом полу? Моя родная дочь вынуждена отказываться от сна на мягком, тёплом матрасе, чтобы помочь папе заработать денег на еду, а ты... - он качает головой в порицание.   
  
Вот ублюдок. Знаю я, нет у тебя никакой дочери. И сейчас я не достаю маузер и не простреливаю твою засаленную башку только потому, что не хочу, чтобы к здешней вони добавилась ещё и трупная, а не потому, что я такой законопослушный гражданин. И присутствие Элизабет не помешает - в этом проклятом городишке мне никого не жаль.   
  
Видимо, он действительно читает мысли, потому что, испустив тяжелый вздох, монету "бармен" прибирает в кассу. Или просто испугался руки на маузере - всё правильно, пока ты будешь расчехлять свой дробовик, я уже проделаю контрольный.   
  
\- Два матраса, одна ночь, - уточняет он и теряет ко мне интерес - к стойке подошел какой-то заблудыга, явно пропивающий здесь последнюю пару брюк.   
  
\- Элизабет, - я пытаюсь привлечь её внимание, чтобы сказать, что места заказаны и готовы, но это значит, что она может уйти туда спать одна прямо сейчас. Чего я не хочу. Примечательная, с симпатичной мордашкой и тельцем, да ещё и белая девица... не сказать, что её можно легко захватить и завалить, но возможно. А значит, без меня её наверняка либо умыкнут - а это то, что делаю я; либо трахнут - а это то, чего я не хочу, чтобы с ней произошло.  
  
К счастью, она меня не слышит, слишком увлеченная рассматриванием стаканов. Потерпит. Больше устанет - крепче уснёт. А пока можно передохнуть и развлечься. Было бы чем, правда - похоже, кроме поклонения либо Комстоку, либо Фицрой, для колумбийцев на этом свете ничего не существует.  
  
\- Всего два доллара, красавчик, - я слышу женский голос с претензией на "сладкость" совсем рядом и оборачиваюсь. - Два доллара, и у нас будет весёлая ночь, - дамочка не первой свежести "соблазнительно" подмигивает мне, наклоняясь и демонстрируя сдвинутые вместе дойки, выпячивающиеся из затёртой рубашки.  
  
Нет, я ошибся. Революция-революцией, а шлюхи были, есть, и будут всегда. Видимо, увидела, как я смотрю на Элизабет и приняла это за желание отведать свежего мясца.  
  
А я бы, черт возьми, не отказался. Спустить в подставленную мокрую щелку, ещё и потискать за сиськи... быстро, доступно. Весело.   
  
Правда, если взять за два доллара, потом можно в такой "долг" залезть, что уже одной девчонкой не откупишься. Отсохнет и отвалится вместе с носом - были случаи. Не со мной, правда. Полезно учиться на чужих ошибках. Всегда бы помнить ещё об этом...  
  
...хотя, если бы помнил, не встретил Элизабет.  
  
\- Нет, - сухо отвечаю я и шлюха понимает, что я серьезно, так что отваливает без всяких протестов или уговоров.  
  
\- Не понимаю, - Элизабет очень вовремя надоело рассматривать стаканы и она появилась у меня за спиной также внезапно, как и всегда. Я поворачиваюсь к ней, а она садится на соседнее место и повторяет. - Я не понимаю.  
  
\- Это... это проститутка. Ну... продаёт тело во временное пользование. За деньги.  
  
Она смотрит на меня так, словно я только что смертельно оскорбил её.  
  
\- Я  **знаю** , мистер ДеВитт. Я другого не понимаю.   
  
\- М?  
  
\- Почему два доллара?  
  
Это слишком странный вопрос, чтобы так сразу на его ответить. И пока я молчу, Элизабет продолжает рассуждать:  
  
\- Два доллара - это ведь сумма, которую можно найти... да в любом мусорном бачке! Даже в таком... бедном месте. Двух долларов не хватит даже на оплату ночлега, не то что купить еду. Или заработать для кого-то... насколько надо отчаяться, чтобы продавать себя за два доллара?  
  
"Для кого-то?". Ах, да. Наверняка о проститутках Элизабет знает ровно столько же, сколько и о революциях.  
  
\- Это предлог, - отвечаю ей я.  
  
\- То есть?  
  
\- То есть она просто ш... - "шалава" - это отличное слово, но не при Элизабет же, это вам не мозги простреливать, - ...ш...  
  
\- ...люха, - заканчивает за меня Элизабет, едва-едва взмахнув пальцами, как дирижер. Как ни странно, это слово в её исполнении режет мне ухо. Не ей такие слова говорить - ей вздыхать, что подобным ремеслом женщине заниматься не положено. Но она этого не делает, лишь несколько раздраженно говорит дальше. - Я это уже поняла, мистер ДеВитт. Шлюха. Занимается сексом. С мужчинами. За деньги. Но почему тогда так мало берёт?  
  
\- Потому что не может иначе.  
  
\- Не понимаю, - опять же раздраженно после краткого молчания отвечает Элизабет.  
  
\- Деньги - это не повод для работы, - я делаю паузу, - это предлог для секса.  
  
Она задумывается, прислонив кончики пальцев к губам, явно не раньше рассматривая ремесло проституток именно с такого угла.  
  
\- Предлог, - словно подтверждает она.  
  
\- Никаких обязательств. Никаких ухаживаний. Ничего лишнего. Еще и худо-бедно, но выгода, - заключаю я, сцепливая вместе руки.  
  
\- Вот оно что, - с пониманием говорит она, подумав ещё секунд пять.  
  
\- В любом случае, не тебе об этом думать, - отмахиваюсь я. - Ты... тебе ещё...  
  
Я запинаюсь об слова, не зная, как сказать, что ей вообще не подобает думать о сексе. Она живо пользуется этим и издаёт смешок, сложив губы в ехидной улыбке.  
  
\- Рано, мистер ДеВитт?  
  
\- Именно.  
  
Я надеюсь, что разговор окончен, но Элизабет заливается искренним смехом, кладя руки на стойку:  
  
\- Мне двадцать лет, мистер ДеВитт! Для меня как раз было бы ненормально  **не**  думать о сексе в моём-то возрасте!  
  
Она слишком громко говорит. Чёрт побери, я готов поклясться, что никогда не краснел и сейчас не покраснел, но мне неудобно говорить об этом с ней. Она девчонка. Всего лишь девчонка!  
  
Хотя у меня были и моложе. Но они-то были не такими. Не говорили так просто. Неужели Элизабет тоже...  
  
Да нет. Нет.  
  
Закусив ноготь большого пальца, я смотрю на неё, пока она рассуждает про какие-то книжки некоего Фрейда, который пишет "про это"... и она не стесняется называть "это" сексом, расписывая, что прочла!  
  
Так не бывает.  
  
\- Теперь вы понимаете, мистер ДеВитт? - чуть ли не нараспев спрашивает она.  
  
Я прослушал.   
  
\- Да, - лгу не моргнув.   
  
\- Так что, может... два доллара... это и хорошая идея...  
  
Она кладёт ногу на ногу и задумчиво смотрит в потолок, так что не видит, как в это время глазею на неё я.  
  
Вот вам и агнец.  
  
\- Но, пожалуй... нет, - она опускает взгляд и с улыбкой качает головой. - Нет, всё-таки не хотелось бы первый раз с кем попало, - она снова смеётся, на этот раз тише. - Да и... но с кем... у вас есть лишние два доллара, мистер ДеВитт? - вдруг поворачивается она ко мне, шаловливо поведя плечом и подмигнув.  
  
Ёб твою мать.  
  
Я думаю. Думаю много, тщательно, и долго. Наверняка у меня сейчас от удивления очень страшная морда, но Элизабет это не пугает - смотрит себе на меня с улыбкой и давит смех.  
  
Но ведь нутром чувствую - не шутит.  
  
\- Ты... найди себе кого-нибудь получше для первого раза, - в итоге отвечаю я и отвожу взгляд.  
  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? - судя по тону, она всё ещё давит смех.  
  
\- Я... дерьмовый я человек. Всё испорчу. Найди себе кого-нибудь получше.  
  
\- Мистер ДеВитт, лучше человека, чем вас, я пока не встречала, - она серьёзнеет, но всё ещё улыбается.  
  
\- Подожди до Парижа. Там себе выберешь. Город любовников, как-никак.  
  
Она смеётся:  
  
\- Хорошо. Если вы так просите, я подожду. Но если я никого "получше" там не выберу...  
  
Я сглатываю жидкий комок слюны, пока она выдерживает паузу перед тем, как добить меня фразой:  
  
\- ...вы ведь тоже этого хотите, мистер ДеВитт.


End file.
